


Pirates and Wizards

by Gallymoonwolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Pirate England (Hetalia), Pirate England is a dick, Pirates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallymoonwolf/pseuds/Gallymoonwolf
Summary: What happens when Arthur is sent back into the Pirate era and couldn't escape? Worse though, that he has been transported onto Spain's ship. Will Spain believe who he really is? How will Arthur get back and how can he cope in this old but new place?





	Pirates and Wizards

****

Arthur couldn't remember what had happened to him. He remembered being in his home, trying out a new spell then nothing after that. Just darkness. Even though he was conscious in this darkness, he couldn't feel his body. Arthur tried to move his fingers but felt nothing, even when he tried to move his body to shift position. All he could feel was a tight and constricting feeling around where he would presume to be his chest. He tried to move once more to see if he could regain feeling but it was no use, he felt the wave of fatigue hit him again as the consciousness he once had, faded into nothing.

After what felt like a good while Arthur had felt himself regaining his thoughts and as he gave his fingers a test move, he felt them move a little which was a good sign. The Brit found himself slowly moving his hand so his fingers had clenched and unclenched. He felt the constriction more now and tried to struggle free but to no avail. He moved, but it didn't get that constriction away from his chest. He stopped moving as he heard someone talk.

"You're awake now? I was actually hoping you were dead." The voice spoke, it was in English but the accent was one Arthur knew quite well.

Arthur tried to say something, anything but nothing came to mind, instead his eyes flickered open and he spent a few seconds regaining his thoughts and memories of the events that happened. He was messing with a new spell and it backfired. Arthur looked around the place as he recalled the memory to recognise a ship interior along with the rocking and noticed he was indeed tied up. The Brit tried to struggle against the bonds but was met with failure and laughter from the voice.

The face of the voice pulled up in front of the Brit and there was only one thing he could say and think. "Shit." He cursed aloud. He could see the look of enjoyment on the Spaniards face as he struggled further to escape his bonds. "Look, Antonio, I know this is hard to believe but let me go, I am not your Arthur." He could only say in hopes it works.

"Not my Arthur you say? Yet you are here in front of me and alive. How can you not be him?" Antonio raised a brow with a curious yet humoured tone. "Besides, now I know you're not dead so I can have my fun. Seven days I had to wait to see if you'd wake. Now I can give you your punishment for how you treated me and everyone else."

"Don't start playing hero! Especially on the wrong one." Arthur could not help but retort. He knew he was in no position to, but he felt it had to be said. That and his head was still groggy from the effects of the magic that brought him here, to begin with. "Look, just let me go and I'll be on my way."

"What makes you think I'll fall for that?" Antonio smiled, but it was clear the smile wasn't genuine. It was an angry one, a smile of intent to hurt. This did not settle Arthur one bit, no, instead it made him more fearful then he was as he knew that he had no right to stop Antonio. " _I deserve this."_ Arthur thought to himself as he prepared himself, as the Spainaird prepared to punch him for the time out of many to come. 

* * *

As Arthur came to he groaned in pain, he didn't know how long it had been since he was on this ship nor how many times he has been in this situation of unconsciousness aboard this ship. He knew this would happen though, he could feel his body protesting as he moved, the bindings on him did not help him either. He had been beaten up several times since he has been on the ship, all Arthur knew was that he was severely hurt, hungry, thirsty and tired. These periods alone, even while tied, were the little sanctuary he got from Spain, but he knew he deserved this punishment. For how he treated him as a pirate, as an empire. He took it personally between them. He had targeted Antonio as a person to make his life hell by any means, Arthur could even recall when he had taken Lovino once and tied him up to use to get Antonio on the ship. This was no worse then what he did.

Arthur had heard Antonio come into the room once more and take his seat, all Arthur did was give him a look but no more. He didn't try talking anymore, he just accepted what was given to him. He did wish it would stop but he couldn't ask for that, he tried once but it failed so why would it change now? " _I'm all alone here. I'm tied up in the past and no one is here to save me."_ The Brit sighed as he shuffled so he was on his other side. " _I wish I could at least have some degree of trust. As impossible as that is."_ Arthur continued to think.

As he continued to think to himself he felt the ship move suddenly and a loud noise above that had moved Arthur across the floor and into the desk in the room that made him groan in pain. As he did so Antonio had left in a rush to leave the room and h heard frantic shouting in Spanish and louder bangs. He had been rolled across the room a lot until he had blacked out from hitting his head on the floor with a lot of force from the blast. He hated this, he felt weak with the number of times he has been knocked out and defenceless. He guessed this was another part of his punishment, annoying to him but fitting.

As he came to once again, he heard a voice. "You seem to be making a habit of doing this you know?" It was Spain, while his tone was urgent and rushed, it had a tone of amusement of seeing the Brit so helpless. Once he regained his full consciousness Spain continued. "You know what happened just then? We got attacked by none other than you. Now you are here in front of me and you have been here since you got here. So how were we attacked by your ship with you leading the attack?"

"Because he is the British Empire, I'm just Arthur. He's the empire you know and I'm not from here as I told the first time I got here." Arthur answered honestly, yet is tone was quiet and defeated, he could only answer the questions and no more by this point. "I know it's hard to believe me but I was in a meeting and when I got back I wanted to curse France and one thing and I got on this ship."

"I feel this impossible story is best told from the beginning. I'm willing to listen." Spain pulled his chair so he sat to the side of Arthur, who was still on the floor; ready for hearing what happened to lead him here and there to be two versions of him. 

* * *

**The meeting was the same as it always had been. Go in, discuss world issues, Alfred talks about hero stuff and then all goes to hell. Arthur was only thankful that this time not so many chairs were thrown this time, well the only chairs thrown was Arthur throwing them at Francis who once again was trying to hit on him. However, despite all that, they all managed to leave the meeting in one piece which was always successful for the nations.**

" **Why don't they just listen to me, Miss Fairy?" Arthur sighed to his magical friend who shrugged.**

" **Well Arthur, I can only guess they really aren't clever enough. That or you're too quick to fight them." She suggested and when Arthur gave her a look she shrugged. "It's the truth, isn't it? I mean you are planning your attack on Francis right now aren't you? I always can recognise that look, it's not a look I like to see on you."**

" **I suppose…" Arthur sighed. "Nevermind all that, let's get going back to mine, I know a new spell that'll teach the frog some manners of his own. This time Miss Fairy, the spell will work so trust me on this. Honestly, he keeps trying to hit on me every chance he gets. It's getting annoying and was annoying the first hundred times. Not even that, maybe the first time he tried it."**

" **And you don't think it was because he loves you?" But then the fairy shrugged. "What would I know though? I'm just a fairy and what would I know about love?" She then laughed a bit and smiled at Arthur. "I am serious though Arthur. Give him a chance for once. Or at the very least make it clear you're not interested instead of flirting back with him in the hateful way you do."**

" **The day that comes is the day I will give up magic." Arthur huffed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the building to walk back to his house. "I hate the frog and I make it perfectly clear. I do not 'hate flirt' with him and I most certainly do not need to tell him that I am not interested as it is so bloody obvious!" Arthur huffed in frustration, ignoring every look from the humans now avoiding him. As to all them, he was just talking to himself while walking and having an argument with no one. The Brit shook his head and sped up his pace to get to his home at a faster rate so he could calm down and get the spell done.**

**As he got into the house he took off his tie and threw it to the ground and hung up his blazer, leaving only his shirt and trousers. Arthur headed to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea and sat down in the living room, turning on the radio as he didn't feel up for television today and it was the same news as always. To keep himself occupied he got his crochet out that he was working on, a scarf for the winter. Arthur never cared what others thought of him for doing things like this, needlework of any kind was relaxing to him whether that be knitting, crochet, embroidery or any other kind of needlework.**

**Once he finished the tea he got up and went into the basement and threw on his black robe and put up the hood, picking off a large book off of a shelf and put it on the wooden pedestal and opened it, flicking through the pages. When he found the spell he drew the needed circles on the floor with chalk and patterns inside it, placing lit candles on the outside and began to chant the incarnation to make the spell work.**

" _ **Qui conturbat pace tua,**_

_**Et non dimisit in sempiternum.** _

_**Ex ad ignotum,** _

_**Ibi erit crescere capilli eius.** _

_**Et erit extensio caput omnis inch,** _

_**Facere vos vultus amo Grinchus."** _

**He had hoped for once the spell working for him at least once but it seemed that luck was not on his side as per usual. There was a light that consumed him and then darkness.**

* * *

"And you know the story from there." Arthur finished with a sigh. "I must have misread the words or pronounced it wrong, causing this." He gave the ground an angry flail as he couldn't do much else really by this point.

"So, to get this straight. You come from the future and left a world meeting. Talked to a fairy, went back to yours and came here because you wanted to curse Francis to have more hair?" Antonio gave a blank stare and pinched the brink of his nose. "I have no choice but to believe this crazy story unless sanity shows me a proper explanation. But all this, all the pain you went through, all because you wanted Francis to have more hair?"

Arthur nodded a little, looking a little fed up with the mistake but admitting it anyway. "Yes, at least now though you at least know I'm not your Arthur." The Brit spoke as he felt himself being moved onto his side as the ropes were being cut away. "But why are you believing in me? No one believes in magic these days aside me and two others I know." Arthur knew it was risky to ask but felt it needed to be answered.

As the ropes were cut Arthur stretched out his arms and body, flexing and moving as it felt so much better to move. Yet, he still felt so sore and weak from how he was treated before this but now at least he knew that wasn't going to happen. That the truth was out and while he was trapped here, he can at least put himself to good use to try and redeem his past actions.

"Because Arthur...As impossible as it is. I can spot liars, I have known you long enough for that and right now you aren't lying. Not to mention we just got attacked by you, as horrible as ever. You are different though, you aren't like that; you accept punishment and you haven't tried hurting me once while here which is something Britain would never be able to resist." Spain held his hand out to help Arthur stand as he did so, Antonio helped him to sit on his chair by the desk. "Welcome aboard my ship amigo."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this, this is the first chapter out of a series I don't know how long it will be. I would disclaim I don't own Hetalia but by this point, I think everyone knows that so I won't really bother. So this is a little test thing I'm doing here with time travel and with Pirate Spain x Present Arthur. Fight me on the ship but I find it interesting and wish to experiment. It won't be instantaneous so keep that in mind before saying anything. Now for those who want a translation for the badly translated spell that backfired for that reason here it is:
> 
> 'He who disturbs your peace,
> 
> Shall forever be released.
> 
> Out into the unknown,
> 
> Where his hair will grow.
> 
> The hair will cover every inch,
> 
> Making you look like the Grinch.'


End file.
